The bearing system serves for damping the bearing of a motor vehicle assembly of an internal combustion engine, for example, at another system, preferably the motor vehicle body. In this respect, the bearing system can also be referred to as a damping system. It can be provided that the bearing system is fastened to an auxiliary frame, which is also referred to as a subframe and, in turn, is fastened to a supporting structure of the motor vehicle body. The auxiliary frame, together with the supporting structure, can constitute the motor vehicle body. Therefore, the motor vehicle assembly is connected or can be connected via the bearing system to the auxiliary frame and accordingly to the motor vehicle body.
If the bearing system is provided for bearing the internal combustion engine at the motor vehicle body, then the term engine mount is also conventionally used. In the following, only the use of the bearing system as an engine mount is addressed, that is, the use for bearing the motor vehicle assembly or the internal combustion engine at the motor vehicle body. Obviously, however, the bearing system can also be provided for other intended purposes, wherein the statements made below can also be applied in an analogous way.
The motor vehicle assembly is fastened via the bearing system to the motor vehicle body; in particular, the motor vehicle assembly braces itself against the motor vehicle body via the bearing system. Here, the bearing system is arranged between the motor vehicle assembly and the motor vehicle body in such a way that it is forced in the direction of the motor vehicle body by the influence of gravity acting on the motor vehicle assembly. Preferably provided is not only a single bearing system for bearing the motor vehicle assembly, but rather a plurality of bearing systems, which are designed identically or at least analogously to the described bearing system.
The bearing system comprises the fluid operating chamber as well as the fluid equilibration chamber. They are in flow connection with each other by way of the fluid channel. Preferably, the fluid operating chamber is present in the operative connection between the motor vehicle assembly and the motor vehicle body. This means that the motor vehicle assembly is braced against the motor vehicle body by way of the fluid operating chamber or the fluid present in it. In this case, when the motor vehicle assembly is shifted in position on account of vibrations, for example, the volume of the fluid operating chamber changes.
When there is a reduction in volume, the fluid present in the fluid operating chamber is forced out of the fluid operating chamber into the fluid equilibration chamber via the fluid channel. If, in contrast, the volume increases, then the fluid can flow out of the fluid equilibration chamber back into the fluid operating chamber via the fluid channel. The bearing system serves for the vibration-damping bearing of the motor vehicle assembly and is therefore intended to suppress or at least to damp the transmission of vibrations from the motor vehicle assembly to the motor vehicle body. For this purpose, at least one throttle can be present in the fluid channel, so that the damping behavior of the bearing system can be adjusted by means of the throttle.
The volume of the fluid equilibration chamber is not arranged or at most is arranged to a minor extent in the operative connection between the motor vehicle assembly and the motor vehicle body. For example, for this purpose, the fluid equilibration chamber is present in the housing of the bearing system, wherein, in particular, the housing is rigid. It can indeed be provided that the motor vehicle assembly is braced against the motor vehicle body by way of the housing, but, on account of the rigid design, the weight of the motor vehicle assembly does not bring about, at least not directly, any change in the volume of the fluid equilibration chamber.